


Ever After

by Sorax33



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, RokuNami Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorax33/pseuds/Sorax33
Summary: "Let's listen to the sound of the sunrise with our shoulders touching. Let's make an oath to share our lives together"
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Ever After

Namine gulped as she heard the start of the melody from the piano playing from atop of the hill. She looked onward as today was the day that both her and Roxas’s life would forever be changed. She felt a strong hand gently nudge her shoulder causing her to stare up at the young brunette male standing beside her in a black tux. 

“Namine, if you don’t relax then you’re going to ruin the flowers” he said.

Namine then looked down at the white lilies she was holding in her hands and noticed that her grip around them had tightened. Fearing for the conditions of the flowers, she immediately loosen her gripe around them. She then sighed out in relief seeing that they were still ok. 

“Thank you, Terra,” she told him as he smiled back at her.

“Well then, shall we get going?” He asked, extending his hand out to her.

Namine nodded and took his hand as he started to escort her up the sunset hill. Namine thought the journey up the hill would be a brutal one as she was not wearing her regular white summer dress and her floral-designed blue-colored sandals. Currently, she was wearing a pure white silk wedding gown as the see-through veil covered her face. She also wore matching heels as requested by Xion to complete the look. 

“It’s alright to feel nervous,” Terra spoke to her.

“...I’m feeling a lot of things,” Namine replied back to him.

“Hey it’s ok, just focus on the reason why you’re here and your heart will do the rest,” Terra said.

The reason why she was here? That was an easy question, she came here to make a commitment to spend the rest of her life with the person who she loved and trusted with all her heart. Roxas...he was someone that Namine never wanted to lose. He shared equal trust with her too and made her feel wanted. 

She heard Terra laugh and saw him looking back at her. “By the expression on your face, I say you found your answer and just in time too” he told her. 

Namine then turned to face a mixed crowd of familiar and new faces. Some she had already met not too long ago and some she only knew from Sora’s journey. She and Terra walked down the aisle as she glanced over towards the seats. She saw the Twilight Town gang, Axel, Xion, Saix, King Mickey with Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy all watching her. She then spotted red hair near the front row of the aisle as Kairi was sitting by Riku and an empty seat right next to her. 

Namine wanted to go talk to her but Kairi then caught Namine looking at her. 

Before she could speak, Kairi then mouthed to her with a smile “Good Luck.” 

Namine paused before nodding at her original self words. She knew if “he” was still here then he probably wouldn’t want her grieving on this happy occasion. Namine proceeded forward until they came up to the altar, where Roxas was standing wearing his own black style tux. Once Roxas saw her, his normal confident expression dropped to one of awestruck as even his mouth dropped slightly at seeing her. 

She giggled seeing his reaction as it reminded her of how he acted during their first meeting. Even after, so much had happened to the both of them. She still saw him the way she remembered him. Her and Terra then stopped as he then embraced her in a hug. 

“Namine…” Terra tried saying as he was beginning to get choked up.

Namine nodded as she understood his feelings and returned the hug. 

“Thank you for everything Terra, Master Eraqus would be proud of you,” she told him. 

The hug ended as Terra then bowed at her before turning to Roxas. The blond understood and bowed out of respect towards him. Terra smiled as he started to walk towards his seat near Aqua and Ventus. 

Namine then turned to Roxas, reaching out for his hand as he accepted hers as the two were now together underneath the altar's roof as their golden wedding rings reflected in the twilight sun. 

“Just like we promised.” Roxas whispered to her grinning as his eyes glistened.

If he was trying to make her cry it was working as she held back a sob, thinking back to their promise that seemed so long ago. 

The ceremony was what they expected it to be as soon came their vows. Roxas started reciting his vows first as he pledged to be her warrior and keep her safe for now and forever. Namine then spoke her vows promising to protect him from any harm life would bring upon them. Once they were finished, they heard the six holy words that now tied both of their fates.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Namine saw Roxas’s fingers shaking as he removed the veil cloth revealing her angelic face and her sparkling blue eyes. She felt Roxas cupped her face with his own hands and leaned towards her. Once he captured her lips, Namine returned his kiss with full passion wrapping her arms around Roxas’s neck as she felt him then lifted her up into the air by her waist. 

A rumbling of cheers and applauses came from their friends as Roxas and Namine descended down the petal covered aisle ground. Suddenly the two stopped walking as they saw a familiar brunette wearing red and black, sitting on the wooden fence away from everyone with a bar of sea-salt Ice cream in his hand. He glanced over towards them and with a huge smile on his face, he waved at them. Namine quickly wiped her teary eyes before seeing that the boy was gone. She then tugged on Roxas’s arm. 

“Roxas...did you see—”

“Yeah, he’s always watching over us Namine.” Roxas said as a few tears leaked down from his face. Namine then held his cheek as he did the same for her before the newlyweds engaged in another kiss. 

This was their special day but it would’ve never been possible, if it wasn’t for the sky that connected them back to each other.


End file.
